Галерея:Джатаро Кемури
Дизайн Официальный дизайн Danganronpa Another Episode Design Profile Jataro Kemuri.png|Дизайн Джатаро. Danganronpa Another Episode CG Designs Jataro Kemuri.png|Дизайн Маски Джатаро. Jataro_Kemuri_Tools-0.PNG|Дизайн инструментов Джатаро. (2) Warriors of Hope Priest Symbol Jataro Kemuri.png|Эмблема Джатаро, как Жреца Воинов Надежды. Бета дизайн Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Design Jataro Kemuri.png|Бета дизайны костюма Джатаро. Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Designs Warriors of Hope (1).png|Бета версия Воинов Належды. Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Designs Warriors of Hope (2).png|Бета версия Воинов Надежды. (2) Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Designs Warriors of Hope (3).png|Бета версия Воинов Надежды. (3) Аниме Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона : Будущее Эпизод 01 The Servant with the Wariors of hope.jpg|Нагито в роли Слуги Воинов Надежды . Эпизод 07 Shingetsu with the former Warriors of Hope 2.png|Джатаро скрывается в отеле вместе с бывшими участниками Воинов Надежды. Игра Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Пролог Jataro messing with the corpse as well.png|Джатаро, копирующий поведение зомби. bandicam 2014-09-12 20-58-20-128.jpg|Воины Надежды в секретной базе. The warriors of Hope.jpg|Комару Наэги встречает Воинов Надежды. Jataro sculpting alone.png|Джатаро и его скульптуры. Глава 2 Meeting Jataro.png|Токо Фукава и Комару смотрят на Джатаро. Jataro I should hate you, but I can't.png|Встреча Джатаро с Токо и Комару. Jataro's mecha 2.jpg|Робот Джатаро: Робот-Священник Доктор фон Геральт. Jataro's mecha.jpg|Робот Джатаро в сражении с боссом. Jataro witnessing his robot's destruction.png|Джатаро становится свидетелем взрыва робота. Jataro after he failes.png|Джатаро после взрыва робота. jataro unmasked.png|Джатаро без маски. Jataro's last bretah.png|Джатаро оттаскивают Дети-Монокумы. Глава 3 PriestJataro.jpg|Рисунок, изображающий Джатаро как Священника. NagisaJataro.jpg|Священник Джатаро и Мудрец Нагиса. Frogprince1.jpg|Рисунок, изображающий Джатаро (в маске) в роли Принца Лягушки. Frogprince2.jpg|Джатаро плачет после превращения в лягушку Frogprince3.jpg|Лягушка Джатаро помогает плачущей принцессе Джунко... Frogprince4.jpg|...Отыскав её золотой шар. Frogprince5.jpg|Лягушка Джатаро и принцесса Джунко вместе едят. Frogprince6.jpg|Принцесса Джунко укладывает лягушку Джатаро в кровать. Frogprince7.jpg|Джатаро превращается обратно в человека (без маски). Frogprince8.jpg|Счастливый конец. Глава 4 Masaru, Monaka, Kotoko, Jataro and NAgisa the troublesome class.png|Джатаро вместе с другими в классе. The suicide group.png|Джатаро перед групповым суицидом, наблюдаемый кем-то. Sleep tight lil ones so my new bg.png|Джатаро спит вместе с другими после их спасения. Monaka loves you all.png|Джатаро загипнотизирован добротой Монаки Товы. The kids about to spread despair.png|Джатаро распространяет отчаяние, убивая взрослых. Эпилог SoldiersLive.jpg|Изображение Воинов Надежды (исключая Монаку), выживших после беспорядков. Специальное Hidden WOH The Priest figure.png|Скрытая фигурка Воина Джатаро. Манга Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode: The Manga Mangajatarocolor.jpg|Джатаро в цвете. Zombiecorpse.jpg|Джатаро и Масару Даймон играют с трупом. Mangajataro1.jpg|Комару встречает Джатаро. Masarujataro.jpg|Джатаро и Масару восхищены тем, что дают свои автографы Комару. Mangajataro2.jpg|Джатаро пытается представиться. Mangajataro3.jpg|Представление Джатаро (прерываемое Нагисой). Официальный арт MONOKUMA CHILDREN WITH KUROKUMA.jpg| Официальный арт . MONOKUMA CHILDREN CAMPING OUT.jpg| Официальный арт . Everybody from Another episode.jpg| Официальный арт . Everyone again.jpg| Официальный арт . HAIJI TOWA AS RESISTANCE LEADER.jpg| Официальный арт . Tumblr nc0g9npzdq1sy5zkfo3 1280.jpg| Официальный арт . Tumblr ng9j1ncmiC1rtyinao1 1280.jpg| Официальный арт . Официальные страницы Soldiers of hop drawing.png|Джатаро на обложке буклета, сделанного Воинами Надежды. Jataro's full profile.png|Джатаро на официальном сайте. Spike's Digital MonoMono Machine DRAE cast PC wallpaper.jpg|Обои с персонажами Danganronpa Another Episode для PC. DRAE cast Android wallpaper.jpg|Обои с персонажами Danganronpa Another Episode для Android. DRAE cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|Обои с персонажами Danganronpa Another Episode для iPhone. en:Gallery:Jataro Kemuri Категория:Галереи